ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Axel Way
Axel Way Statistics Real Name Axel David Way Ring Name(s) Axel Way Nickname The King of Hardcore Height 6 ft 2 in Weight 257 lbs Born 23rd of November 1986 Hometown Des Moines, Iowa Currently living in Los Angeles, California Current Federation Classic Wrestling Federation Former Federation(s) Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Debut November 2006 Axel Way is a professional wrestler currently employed by the Classic Wrestling Federation. Early Life Axel was born in the winter of 1986 to Sarah and John Way. He grew up on a small farm outside Des Moines. He was a rebellious teenager with no goal in life. He was in trouble in school a lot, mostly for fighting. Eventually after seeing his older brother Keith enter the wrestling business, Axel decided to follow him in his footsteps. He joined the Des Moines School of Wrestling at 19 and did his training. Hardcore Wrestling Alliance (November 2006-January 2008) Axel quickly signed to a local company, the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance. The HWA was notorious for being one of the most violent wrestling organizations. He made his debut in November of 2006. He picked up wins in his first five matches with the company, eventually rising to the top of the Extreme division. He received an Extreme Title shot only two months after debuting. He won the title on this occasion and remained champion for nearly a year. Before the company closed in January 2008, Axel received a HWA World Title shot at The Farewell Brawl but lost. Classic Wrestling Federation (February 2009-Current) Axel Way signed to the Classic Wrestling Federation in February of 2009. He entered the company as a cocky heel, first appearing on-screen at the network special Night of Champions: The Ides of March in an interview. He wrestled his first match against The Hangman, winning after hitting him with a steel chair while the referee was turned away. Axel had his second match at CWF's biggest show ever, SuperCard V. In this match, he defeated The M.u.H. in a brutal singles match after hitting a massive German Suplex from the top rope to the outside, through the announcer's table. On his second ever Showdown appearance Axel faced stiff competition against 42147, who was apparently a robot. Axel won this match by running backstage and hitting a hurracanrana on 42147. This caused 42147's head to smash into a bowl full of punch, then 42147 short circuited, allowing Axel to get the pinfall. Axel took part in a 5-man Gautlet match at the next week's Showdown. He entered last and pinned The Juggernaut for the win. Axel suffered his first CWF loss at the hands of Hall of Famer, Paul Blair. After this match Axel was (kay-fabe)suspended for a backstage altercation with another CWF superstar. After his 3 month suspension had ended, he made his return to the CWF ring. He took on Gary 'Chemical X' Scarletti and Alex Ruettiger in a 3 way elimenation match. In the match, Axel elimenated Alex Ruettiger but ended up losing the match to Chemical X. Axel was attacked backstage during the next week, it was revealed to be Terry Richards who attacked him. This set up a match between the two at the next weeks Showdown. Axel won this match by DQ after being attacked by James Baker. On the next PPV, Global Warning, Axel is scheduled to take on James Baker and Sickboy © for the CWF Unified Title. Axel won the Unified Title after pinning Baker. Then, at the next PPV, Axel dropped the title to Terry Richards, after Roland Ulv hit him in the head with his title. In Wrestling Entrance Theme: Desolation Row by My Chemical Romance. Moveset Finisher: Fall-Away Cutter (Gets opponent up for the Samoan Drop, but drops him into a Cutter/RKO) Finsher 2: The Twister (Clothesline form Hell) Signature Moves: * Gutwrench Suplex * Chop Block * Reverse DDT * Running Knee Lift * Snap Suplex * Gutbuster * Running forearm in turnbuckle * Variety of punches and kicks * Dropkick * Elavated Sharpshooter Taunts Air Punches (Throws punches at the air) Come get Some (Motions for opponent to 'Come get some') Accomplishments Former HWA Extreme Champion (x1) Category:Wrestlers